1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which prevents a crack from occurring on a pad region and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a semiconductor device has a pad region which connects an integrated circuit with a package, and the pad region is often pressured by external force in the process of wire-bonding or probing. For instance, a certain pressure is applied to the pad region while the pad is connected to a lead during wire-bonding, and the needle of a probe applies certain pressure on the pad region during probing. As a result, mechanical stress occurs on the pad region and if the stress exceeds a certain level, a crack appears on the pad region.
Although the pad is composed of ductile metal, the insulation layer between the pads is composed of fragile dielectric material. Accordingly, cracks occur more frequently on the insulation layer between the pads. Once a fine crack occurs, the crack continues to extend due to mechanical stress, resulting in a defect in the semiconductor device.
Therefore, a method for preventing a crack from occurring on the pad region of a semiconductor device is required.